


Snowed In

by Ark666



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark666/pseuds/Ark666
Summary: Repost from my old account Leehigh777 if anyone remembers. No I didn't reread this, or make it better or longer. Hell I just copied and pasted it.





	Snowed In

“Too bad all the roads are closed because of how much snow there is,” Leon lamented while holding a steamy mug of hot cocoa. He was looking out the window of Chris, Claire, and his shared house. The streets were filled with unplowed snow that was glistening with all the streetlights and decorative Christmas lights. So beautiful how the colors gleam against the reflective white fluff. Leon sighed, Claire was stuck inside of a mini mart a half hour away and it's Christmas Eve tonight. 

“Are you going to drink that before it gets cold or give it to me so that I can add some whiskey to it?” Chris asked shaking off his boots. He had been outside for the past half hour trying to dig a path to the mailbox to see if he had gotten any packages from work. He got to it but it didn't have anything interesting it of course. Nothing could've gotten through to it in this weather. Leon handed him the mug of cocoa. The red mug was still hot and filled to the brim with the delicious mixture of chocolate and spices. 

“I made it for you, but I really didn't want to go outside to give it to you. Thank god that you shut the door quickly,” he murmured still looking outside. He shivered at the thought of going out and into the cold and deep snow. Chris held the mug in one of his hands and wrapped the other snuggly around Leon’s waist while smiling. He also looked out the window to see if he could find whatever Leon was staring at out there. 

“Baby it's cold out there,” he giggled. It was his favorite Christmas song. Leon wrapped his arms around Chris’ torso and smiled knowing the reference that Chris made. It was their first Christmas since they got together. What a lovely Christmas this would be with people trapped indoors in the stores and people freezing to death on the sidewalks. It wasn't the first time Leon spent Christmas with Chris and Claire, he had spent quite a few with them since he was estranged from his family since Raccoon. 

“Please don't recite the song, and aren't you the least bit worried about your sister?” He asked feeling the warmth leave his body and go into Chris. His breathing hitched and his arm stiffened around Leon. Slightly painful, but not quite too tightly. Knowing what the larger man was capable of doing anyways, but he would never purposely hurt someone who he cared about or was innocent. 

“I am, but she's a big girl and I think that she has made friends with someone from what her texts say before her battery went dead,” Chris rambled. Leon got out of Chris’ grip, sighed and started a fire in the fireplace. He just stared as the fire started and burned the stick in his hand and threw it on the logs in the fireplace after it had slightly burned his hand. Chris noted that he had purposely burned himself as if to feel something. His boyfriend looked quite depressed it seemed to him. All he has been doing for the past few months since he was medically discharged was laying around the house doing nothing, and Chris had been too busy working to do anything with him. Chris knew that he would never be able to work again with all of the nightmares he had. Leon was the type of person that needed to feel needed by others. That's why he would go back for somebody even if it was a hopeless situation. 

He sat his drink down on the wooden stand, and took off his winter clothes. Setting them on the back of the couch. Leon was facing the fire with his head tilted down and his hand covering his mouth. Tears threatened to fall out of his sad pale blue eyes. Chris slowly strided over to him and hugged him turning him around to face his chest. The slim smaller man fit snuggly in his muscular frame. Leon was crying and he let loose a strangled cry from his mouth. Chris placed one hand on his upper back and the other pressing Leon's head to his chest, and rested his head on the top of his. He gently rubbed his back letting the smaller man cry for awhile because he understood how helpless he felt. The sniffling had started shortly after that from being caused by the amount of crying being done. Leon clung to Chris’ sweater as if he was going to leave or disappear at any moment. As if Chris was just a hallucination. 

They stood there for what felt like a long time. Chris eventually picked him up bridal style and carried him over to the couch. Leon's head buried in the crook of his neck as he sat down with Leon on his lap. The fire in the room felt nice on Chris’ still cold skin. It was about five degrees fahrenheit outside (negative something in celsius). Orange flames flickered and heated the room along with the extra heat radiating from his crying lover. He tilted Leon's head to meet his gaze. Eyes of sorrow met one another, but with Leon's being bloodshot with all the crying that went on before that moment. Another tear streamed down his cheek. Chris wiped it gently away from his face. If he could just coo away all the sorrow and sadness from both of their lives and bring just a glimmer of happiness of hope he would. 

“Why do you choose to stay with me…” he murmured trying to move his face away. 

“Because I love you Leon, and I don't like seeing you this sad. It hurts me,” tears swelled up in Chris’ strong brown eyes. It clearly hurt him to see Leon in this state. 

“How could you love me? I… I'm just so useless. You ca-” Leon started.

“You’re not useless Leon. You have no idea of how much I love you. I want to show you how much I love you. It's just hard sometimes because of how busy I get,” he gripped Leon's head to look him directly in the eyes. Chris began crying knowing how much Leon hated himself. 

“I'm sorry. I know that I can be a bit needy, but it's just because I don't feel like do anything most of the time. The feeling that I don't contribute anything it hurts. I used to use sarcasm as a way of coping, but it dosen't work anymore. The feeling like you're there physically, but not mentally is getting to me,” 

“Leon,” Chris sighed and hugged the smaller man. “I don't see you that way, and neither does Claire. We love you so much. You don't burden us Leon.” He squeezed him slightly. Leon pushed Chris off he didn't want to burden the man. He hid his face by hiding it behind his bangs with his head facing down. The muscular man became confused as to what he was thinking. 

“I have the note made!” Leon cried covering his mouth with his hand. Confessing that he was planning on committing suicide. “I was going to do it… soon, but I keep chickening out. I have lost all my morals on how I used to think on the matter, but now,” his voice cracked,”I don't even know what to think anymore.”

“I'm here for you,” Chris tucked his head into the crook of his neck and hugged him. The smell of the detergent that they used on their clothing smelled sweet to Chris as he inhaled the red cloth of Leon's turtleneck. The smaller man clung to Chris and cried his eyes out. The air turned cold yet again as the fire went out, and as the light disappeared from outside. Leon sat up. 

“Thank you for staying with me. I thought that you would have left me here when I started crying. Thank you for proving me wrong Chris,” Leon stammered. Chris held a hand to his cheek and rubbed his thumb on the smaller man's chin. 

“Of course, why wouldn't I? I want to make you feel special Leon,” he murmured lovingly to the smaller man. What would work? Since Claire isn't going to be back tonight most likely and she had to run my errand for me. He thought for a moment. Despite nobody being around he leaned in and whispered, “Do you want to do it in front of the fireplace?” A rush of arousal filled Leon, and he laughed and grinned back at him. That was enough for Chris to swoop him up and lay him in front of the fireplace. Leon rolled onto his side watching Chris restart the fire. 

“Chris,” he whined. “I'm getting lonely.” He teased. 

“Give it a moment. Wouldn't it be nice to be next to the warm fire and not the cold fireplace while we do it? I mean i had this thought in my head for quite awhile now to do it here like this,” he started. Too bad that Claire had to get stuck in that damn store. I really wanted to propose tonight. Chris thought. “But Claire was always around, sometimes with her boyfriends or girlfriends.”

“M-hum,” he seductively licked the outside of his lips staring at the older man’s muscular ass. The sight intoxicating. 

“Hey! Are you even listening to me?” He asked finally lighting the fire. He turned towards Leon who was smiling. Leon let his tight red turtleneck sweater ride up on his hip to show off some skin to drive Chris crazy. He joined Leon by climbing overtop of him. He brushed a stray strand of Leon's blond hair behind his ear with him leaning into the caress. The first kiss came from Leon leaning up to kiss Chris on the forehead. Chris then kissed him on the lips forcing Leon's head to the ground so he can have complete control over the kiss by angling his head. 

Leon wrapped his legs around Chris’ hips to make him grind against him and moaned against him. Chris took the hint to proceed and licked Leon's lips and he opened his mouth slightly to allow Chris’ tongue access to his mouth and moaned against his when he felt the muscle explore him. The taste of each other was intoxicating. Moaning came from the movements of both of the men who were acting like horny teenagers when the parents weren't home. Leon played with Chris’ hair for awhile before he pulled up his shirt to feel Chris’ rock hard body. His body with all the muscles was perfect not to say that he didn't have a good body, but Chris’ muscles drove him wild. 

Chris brushed his thumb over his cheek breaking off the kiss. Both men laughed trying to pull off one another's shirts. Chris frowned when Leon won at getting his shirt off first, but then again Leon's shirt was more complicated to take off the his. Once off though he craned his neck and kissed his collarbone and made a trail of kisses down his chest. Leon squirmed in delight while softly moaning and panting. Once down to his pants he kissed the smaller man’s hips before removing his jeans and boxers. He smiled looking at the hot panting naked mess below him who was hard and dripping precum. 

“Chris,” Leon lustfully moaned with half lidded eyes. “Ahhh…” he moaned loudly as Chris took his whole length in his mouth. Chris had to pin his hips down to keep him from bucking. They didn't want the fun to end so fast. He paid attention to the sensitive head and massaged the balls every now and then. Man was he glad to have short hair otherwise he would have some bald spots on his head from how strong his lovers grip was. After a few minutes of doing this he stopped and took off the rest of his clothing. Carelessly throwing it to the side of the room, paying heed to the fire. He sat in his knees. 

“Get in my lap so it'll be easier to start,” Chris said eagerly. Leon did as he was told and he wrapped his arms and legs around him. He noticed that Chris had a bottle of lube, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Do you happen to carry a bottle with you everywhere?” He regarded their first sexual encounter. 

“You never know when you'll get laid,” he chuckled while coating his fingers. Leon looked at him annoyed. 

“Even in the middle of a mission,” he sarcastically sneered. 

“You really want me to go into detail about what I have done in my missions? At least I carried condoms,” he laughed irritating Leon until he pushed a finger inside him. He threw back his head and moaned. Chris worked on stretching him and preparing him for anal sex. He scissored his fingers around trying to find the man in his arm’s prostate. One touch sent Leon vision to white and to see stars. Chris took great pleasure at pleasuring his lovers and kept aiming to hit that spot over and over again. Leon closed his eyes panting and moaning. 

Once Chris felt like he was ready he pulled his fingers out of him. Leon whined as the fingers were pulled out. Not saying he didn't want what was coming, but he really enjoyed being fingered. Chris covered his big fat cock in generous amounts of lube before lining up with Leon's entrance and slowly setting him down on it. He moaned as he felt the tight heat of the inside of Leon's body close around him. Chris’ length was so big and Leon thinks that he has the biggest cock out of all the guys he knows. Stretching him further than any of his previous one night stands that he had in the past. Chris ground his hips against Leon's. Both moaning at the contact. 

Leon let go of him and leaned back with him following suit into the missionary position. He began to start shallowly move in and out of his body electing sweet moans out of both of them. Leon wrapped his legs around Chris, gasping as he urges him to go deeper and harder into him. He met those demands by placing his hands besides Leon's head and by having sped up the tempo of his pace. This made their bodies collide and rock against the ground and on the carpet. Brush burns will be a sure sign of their activities if they don't wear long clothing. With each thrust comes the sweet pain and pleasure for Leon, and heat and tightness for Chris. Warm heat from the fire added to the lust and sweat from both men shown as a thick sheen on their skin. It would be a good idea to take a shower in case they had unexpected company tomorrow.

Their bodies illuminated from the fire’s light and by the dim light from outside. Chris pushed his body harder and faster inside of him. Leon reciprocated by meeting each of his thrusts every thrust threatening to send him over the edge. He came arching his back almost screaming as he came. From the tightness Chris grunted and came after a few more shallow thrusts. Spilling everything inside of him. They stayed in that position for a few moments riding out their aftershocks. Chris grabbed his shirt and wiped up Leon's abdomen then placed it under him. The carpet would never be cleaned of that stain, and it would stick out like a sore thumb compared to all of the alcohol stains from all the late night drinking. The dropping and passing out that went on in that room was a mystery. Chris pulled out and layed down next to him. 

“Worth livin for, right?” Chris panted. 

“Yeah,” he nodded fast. Leon then turned his head towards his lover. “Do you think, that we could, you know-”

“Be married,” he murmured looking back at him. Leon nodded in agreement. “You up to dealin with an annoying Redfield and his annoying sister?” Leon laughed at his comment about Chris and his sister having the same personality. 

“I think so,” he nestled his head into the crook of Chris’ neck. “As long as you two being able to handle me… I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he kissed the top of his head before resuming to cuddle. Leon fell asleep shortly after with Chris absentmindedly playing with a strand of his hair. We should be getting to bed soon anyways. He thought as he picked the sleeping bundle up and carried him to bed setting him gently down on the sheets and kissed him tenderly. The clothing downstairs needed to be cleaned up if Claire were to escape the store. Begrudgingly Chris went back downstairs and put the laundry in the hamper. He would have to get to it before Claire would. Afterwards he climbed into bed holding the smaller man in his arms and drifted off into sweet dreams about their future together.


End file.
